


【枫启】意外ABO（PWP强制Play）

by Coldheart004



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	【枫启】意外ABO（PWP强制Play）

【枫启】意外ABO（PWP强制Play）

 

 

这个念枫是沿用脑公《情未了》中的人设，但剧情和那篇没有关系，所以......这就是我激情码字后的爽文，看完以后别打我，生平最骚的车没有之一……

风骚展爸预警！

 

 

展启天睁眼的时候就明白自己被绑架了，动弹不得而且浑身燥热。他几乎立刻就知道自己被注射了催情剂。

 

他不知道为什么他一向听话能干的下属念枫会对他做出这种事，他也对念枫知道自己是个Omega而感到震惊，毕竟除了那些人以外是不可能有人知道他的第二性别的。

 

“老板，醒了？”念枫的声音终于传来，却让展启天更觉无力。尽管他的意识不愿意，但他的身体却清楚地将萦绕周围的Alpha信息素全部转化为了汹涌的情欲。

 

他知道自己的发情期被强制提前了。

 

“你到底想干什么，念枫，那些勤恳工作和善解人意，原来你一直都是装的吗？！”展启天尝试挣扎，却发现就算除去这些将自己牢牢捆绑的绳子，自己这发情期的身体也绝不可能挣脱束缚，更别提以一己之力逃出去了……

 

“老板，过奖了，掩饰的近乎完美的应该是你才对吧？”念枫的声音里带上了些笑意，“要不是我无意间发现你在服用抑制剂，怎么会撕破你那强大而完美的Alpha面具呢？”

“念枫，你知道自己现在正在做什么吗？！快放了我，你还有机会回头！”

“不可能了，老板。不过你觉得我会不明白自己在做什么吗？不仅如此，我还知道自己接下来会做什么......”

 

念枫突然靠近展启天，擒住他的下巴，强迫他看着自己：“老板，你知道你这幅样子诱惑了我多久吗！你那每天都紧紧扣到最上面的纽扣，紧紧包裹住腰身的西装，还有......发情期时强忍欲望俯身到最底层的抽屉拿抑制剂时的臀线......”

“别说了......”展启天看着面前仿佛陷入旖旎梦境的俊美青年，听着他口中源源不断的露骨话语，羞愤得无地自容。

“不！我偏要说！”念枫突然狠狠吻上展启天的唇，强行将自己的舌顶入他毫无防备的口中，灵活地舔弄过上壁，刺激得展启天无法控制唾液的分泌，透明的涎水从唇角滑下。

“唔唔......”

“老板，你还记得你上一次的发情期吗？”这面容精致的年轻人扯出一抹邪魅的笑容，终于放过了展启天被吮吸红肿的唇，陷入了美好的回想，“你是不是以为我只是恰好那时去汇报工作的？你是不是以为我是因为工作认真所以汇报的时间才会格外长的？哈哈哈你错了，你一定想不到我故意加班到夜晚，就是因为我知道你的发情期是那时，我想看你被欲望支配的样子！”

“什么？你是说......”展启天颤抖着抬头看着念枫，这么说来，那天他的样子，淫荡无耻的样子......全被念枫看到了？

“没错，你还记得吗，老板？你还记得那天你是怎样急不可耐地将那样东西插入自己的吗？还记得自己放荡的叫声吗？你以为办公楼没有人了对吧……难道老板这么多年都没有得到过爱抚了？还是说你的Alpha，不，不能说是你的Alpha，我差点忘了，你都为他生了孩子，他却连标记你都不愿意......对吗？我饥渴的老板到现在还是个没有被标记的Omega吧？”

“不是的！你闭嘴！”展启天本只是羞愤，但当他听到念枫那些关于他Alpha的言论时，仿佛坠入了冰窖，他开始挣扎，就算明知那是徒劳。

“恼羞成怒了？老板，我奉劝你一句，下次要是再自慰，可千万要把办公室的门锁好呀……”念枫挑起展启天的眼镜，扔到了一边，“凑近他的耳边舔舐，“不过今后你也不用再自慰了……毕竟，我有这个信心满足你。”

“滚！滚开！”展启天侧过头，尽力想躲过念枫的侵犯，却抵不过耳畔那正值青年的强大Alpha的猛烈攻势。

“老板，刚刚我品尝过，您的舌好湿好软......不知道，您的下面是不是也和上面一样呢……”

“念枫！你、你不是这种人！你放开我，放开我我会为你求情！”

当念枫用敬语称呼他，解开他的领带，开始撕扯他的衬衫时，展启天真的慌了，他知道再这样下去，结局显而易见了，他开始与念枫谈判，希望这个疯狂的Alpha能够恢复理智。

“这种人是哪种人？你怎么就知道我不是你口中的这种人了？你知道我想得到你多久了吗展启天！”念枫突然抓住展启天的领子用力撕扯开来，平日里扣得规规矩矩工工整整的纽扣蹦了一地。

“念枫，你不能这样对我，我的孩子都和你差不多大了……”展启天知道武力是不可能奏效了，只能智取。

“哈哈哈我当然知道，您的孩子，展sir，可是个了不起的人呢，他是不是还有个优秀的爱人，SCI组长，白羽瞳？”

“你！你想怎么样！你不许动小耀和羽瞳！”

“哈哈哈，听说那位叱咤风云的白sir......好像居然也是位Omega吧，他现在好像......还怀了你家小耀的崽吧，嗯？”念枫灵活的指尖缓缓沿着展启天依然紧致的腰线抚摸，极富手法地挑逗着他敏感的乳尖。

“你、你到底想怎么样！”展启天气得浑身颤抖，却无能为力，但他清楚，他绝不能让小耀和羽瞳受到伤害。

“我想怎么样？老板您在说笑吗？难道到现在您还不明白吗……”念枫的唇舌来回舔弄展启天的乳尖，在乳晕周围打转，带着痴迷的表情揉捏着展启天依然紧实柔韧的胸肌，“老板，您那个Alpha真是个蠢货，放着这么性感勾人的您不要，还去找别的O吗？”

“啊...别......”展启天感受到了陌生的快感，他颤抖着无法控制出口的呻吟。

“老板，您的叫声真好听，再大点声吧……”念枫沿着锁骨的线条一路啃噬，留下青青紫紫的印记，急不可耐地宣示着主权。

“别，别......别留下印子！唔......”

“为什么不能留下印子？难道老板还在害怕您那位抛弃您的Alpha会嫌弃吗？他早就不要你了！你还想为他保持贞操吗！哈哈哈真是可笑！”

“不要......我了？早就......不要我了？”展启天眼神空洞，突然不再挣扎，一滴液体从他向来坚毅的面庞滑下，迅速被地面吸收，悄无声息，“你说错了，他不是不要我，他从来......就没有要过我......”

展启天突然笑了，那笑容却空洞没有温度。

“对啊，所以老板，既然这样，不如从了我吧……”

 

念枫解开展启天的皮带，将手伸入他西裤中，向下探去，摸到一片粘腻。

 

“嗯啊......”展启天似乎沉浸在思考中，没有来得及再反抗。

“老板，这么湿了，忍不住了吧？”念枫微微一笑，凑上去舔弄展启天的唇角，手也没停，轻轻戳弄那个紧致却在不停收缩吐露出淫液的穴口，那个热情的地方不停地邀请着他，时不时含入他的指尖，又在他即将撤出时挽留着他。

“闭嘴......我啊……出去！”发情期汹涌的情欲拉扯着展启天的理智，让他在清醒与沉沦中来回摇摆不定。

“老板，别再嘴硬了，您下面那张嘴可是一点都不想我离开呢，您看？”念枫抽出手指伸到展启天面前，邀功一般让他看自己分泌出的，表示着做好被占有准备的透明液体，随即强硬地用手指抵住展启天的唇舌，“您也好好尝尝，记住自己发情的味道……”

“唔唔......”展启天用舌去推念枫深入口中的指尖，发现徒劳无功后狠狠地咬在了他的手上。

“嘶——”被展启天咬了一口的念枫不怒反笑，“老板，您知道吗，反抗反而会激起强奸犯的征服欲，您这样......我是不是可以理解为邀请呢？”

“不是！你赶紧放开我！我不会检举你！”

“您要是检举我我也不介意啊，能被您举报也是种荣幸呢。”

“不...不行......”

 

展启天的腿被抬起，双腿间的景色一览无遗，他的身上泛着不正常的潮红，两颗乳头更是艳红，念枫强忍着没有直接插入，只是伸进两根手指在穴内翻搅，每次抽插都带出粘腻的淫液。

“啊...啊......出去......”展启天抓着念枫插入自己后穴的那只手，想将它往外拔，可身体却违背意识不断地迎合在体内作乱的手指，收缩着穴口。

“真的要出去？老板你可不要后悔，如果我现在出去了，待会儿你要是想要了，可要主动讨好我哦～”

“别废话！出去！”

“好。”念枫这下没有再坚持，只是听话地抽出了手指。

“呼……”展启天终于松了一口气，可随即汹涌而来的空虚感便立刻逼疯了他。

“唔嗯......”

展启天难耐地扭动身体，双腿夹紧不断摩擦，想给空虚的后穴止痒。可仅仅是这样的摩擦，对于他这个已经二十多年没有与Alpha发生关系的Omega来说，完全是杯水车薪，火上浇油。

展启天迷茫地环顾四周，发现自己躺在一张床上，手上的绳子也不知什么时候被解开了。

 

 

“这是哪......”

“这当然是我家啊老板！”念枫闻言开心地笑了，“毕竟要用一个星期嘛……”

“什么？”

“用来度过您的一整个发情期啊。”念枫笑得纯良，绑架受害者绑回自己家的估计他是第一个。

“哈啊……不行......放我走！”展启天难耐地夹住被子磨蹭，粗糙的被单狠狠刮过铃口和穴口，给他带来一定程度的纾解。

“您都这样了还怎么走？光着身子爬到大街上被十几个Alpha轮奸？还是说您的本意就是这样？因为我一个Alpha满足不了您饥渴的......”

“不，不是！你闭嘴！啊......”展启天虽然羞恼于念枫的话，可大脑却违背意愿忍不住想象了他描述的画面，无数个Alpha会摸遍他的全身，舔弄啃噬他的乳头，不停地用下流污秽的言语挑逗他，狠狠地将他们粗大的阴茎轮流或是一起毫不怜惜地插进自己饥渴的后穴，直接顶进生殖腔，不顾自己的哀求而强行标记了自己，把灼热的精液全部射进自己的子宫，他会怀上孩子，然后那些Alpha会轮番揉捏自己哺乳期涨大的乳房，挤出乳汁，再用极尽色情的方法吮吸掉……

“啊......我要...给我......唔......”生理泪水从展启天的鬓边滑下，但他无暇顾及此刻自己的表情有多么淫荡，他只是双腿大开，专注地用三根手指抽插自己泛滥的小穴，另一只手揉捏着艳红的乳头，一边想象着自己被轮奸玩弄的画面。

 

念枫即使看呆了眼前的美景也仍然无动于衷，他说过，要他求自己。

“念枫...我受不了了……”展启天的三根手指根本满足不了自己，身下的床单早已被后穴流出的淫液浸湿，他现在已经顾及不了什么面子了，他快被这汹涌的情欲逼疯了。

“求我。”

“求你......”

“怎么求我？老板，片子你总看过吧，你应该清楚这种时候该说些什么。”念枫邪魅一笑，忍着欲望好整以暇地望着展启天。

“哈啊……念枫，求你嗯...用你的大肉棒狠狠地肏我，肏我的小穴，用你的精液填满我饥渴的子宫……啊......”

“老板......”念枫呆楞地看着展启天，他不相信自己一向禁欲的老板真的会在床上说出这种下流的话。

“求你肏我......唔...求你......”

“啊——”

展启天话音刚落，后穴立刻被粗大的性器填满，没有任何防备。

“老板，爽吗？”念枫抬起展启天的双腿，下身快速地在他穴中抽插，每一次都会带出他自己分泌的用于润滑的粘稠液体。

“啊啊...爽，好爽，快，再快一点，求你狠狠肏我......”展启天握着自己的性器上下套弄，将念枫的脑袋按在自己胸前，“这里...好痒，求你帮我......”

“老板，你这里为什么会痒呢？难道是老板怀了我的孩子所以要出奶了？”念枫腾出一只手揉捏展启天的胸部，不由感叹了一下令人心情愉悦的手感。

“不，不是的……不可能......”展启天承受着一下又一下的猛烈撞击，声音里甚至带上了不易察觉的哭腔。

“老板，怀上我的孩子吧，怀上我的孩子......”念枫凑近展启天耳边不厌其烦地一遍遍重复，对他进行心理暗示。

“我...孩子......哈啊...孩子......”展启天意乱情迷地扬起头，纵容念枫对他翻来覆去的肏弄，并因为念枫下流的侮辱性话语而愈加兴奋。

 

念枫的性器冲破展启天生殖腔的入口，顶进了深处，那张湿软热情的小口一下一下狠狠地吸吮着他阴茎最敏感的头部，吸得他立刻就想缴械投降。

 

“老板，老板......启天......让我标记你吧，为我怀上孩子...我们的孩子......”

“不，不要！不要标记我！不要标记我！求你！求你......”沉浸在情欲中的展启天意识显然已经模糊，但他本能地抗拒着标记，他尽力收缩着生殖腔口，想把卡在那的性器挤出去，却不知道这样的刺激反而让念枫更加难耐。

“啊！老板！你别动了，你的小穴快把我吸死了！我可以不标记你，但你必须给我补偿！”念枫强忍着想要成结的欲望，咬紧牙关对展启天说道。

“只要你不标记我...我什么都可以为你做......”展启天半闭着眼睛，一副仍然没有被满足的样子。

“什么都可以？那老板你自己说说吧。”

“我、我可以给你...生、生孩子......”

“真的？还有呢？”

“我...随便...随便你怎么玩......只要、只要你不伤害小耀和羽瞳......”

“哈哈哈，这可是老板你自己说的，到时候可不要赖账！”

念枫闻言，下身狠狠一顶，随后便将精液全部射入了展启天的子宫。

“啊啊......好烫...唔...我要怀上你的孩子了……”

念枫看着眼前香艳的画面，狠狠咽了口口水，他要早知道发情期的展启天在床上是这副淫荡的没有边际的样子，早就把绑架他给提上日程了，哪还用等到现在？

“哈啊...我、我还想要......”发情期的汹涌让只被肏弄了一次的展启天食髓知味，他刚刚经历了一次高潮，却又立即被拖入了情欲的深渊。

“不可以，老板，你现在已经怀了我的孩子了，再做会伤到孩子的。”念枫狡黠一笑，生出逗弄他的念头，抽出了性器。

“不、不会的...我会小心的，不会伤到孩子的......求你......”展启天难耐地扭动着身体，他握着念枫的性器撸动，甚至想爬过去直接让念枫插入自己。

并且他也真的这么做了。

“真的吗？那老板您自己来吧，这样也方便控制力度。”念枫往后一靠，一副悉听尊便的样子。

 

展启天拖着颤抖的双腿，爬到眼前覆着一层薄薄肌肉且白皙的身子上，他双手撑在念枫头的两侧——他不敢撑在他并不如自己那般宽厚的胸膛上。展启天附身在念枫颈侧落下细细密密讨好的轻吻，用仍然滴着淫液的湿滑穴口去蹭念枫的挺立。

“啊......”展启天找准位置坐了下去，这样的体位让体内的性器进入到了前所未有的深处，直接顶开了湿软热情的生殖腔，那生殖腔里还盛着上一轮射入的满满的精液，这猛的一下深顶仿佛给它们打开了闸口，那些滚烫的乳白色液体便争先恐后地从交合处溢出，顺着展启天蜜色的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，硬是给眼前的画面又添了情色的一笔。

展启天的衬衫还堪堪挂在手臂上，两腿大开跨坐在念枫身上，扬起脖颈毫不吝啬自己放荡的喘息和呻吟，他一只手伸在胸前揉捏着两颗嫣红挺立的乳头，一只手在下身抚弄自己没有被好好照顾过的性器。

念枫满足的看着眼前的活春宫，内心的邪火全部转化为了下身一次比一次更激烈，一次比一次更深入的抽插，他的手紧紧握住展启天线条流畅柔韧结实的腰，用力将他抬起又重重把他按下，用不容置疑的力度将他狠狠钉在自己的阴茎上，他要展启天无法退缩无法反抗，他要让展启天这个淫荡的Omega离了自己不行。

 

“啊啊...念枫......你好棒，好大......哈啊……要插死我了……插死我了……”展启天这辈子从没有享受过如此大量如此疯狂的性爱，这飘在云端的感觉将他完全打了开来，连着他平日里那副隐忍禁欲自律冷漠的姿态全抛在了脑后。

“啧，老板......”你也太骚了。不过后半句念枫当然没敢说出口，他挑着一双艳丽的凤眸，心安理得地享受展启天主动的服务。

 

 

他们不知道做了多少次，直到展启天脱力躺在床上，模模糊糊看不清眼前漂亮得近乎虚幻的青年，他想，按这种做法做下去，他一定会怀孕的......

 

“启天......”面若桃花的年轻人轻轻叹息，凑近一吻，像是对待什么易碎珍宝，“对不起......”

 

“但我不后悔。”

 

【END.】


End file.
